Ruby
by ToriIsland
Summary: There's a new ninja in town, and her name is Kusiri. Her grand plan is to rip Naruto away from Sakura. But, Saskue has a trick up his sleeve... Rated M for later chapters. NaruSaku, NaruOC, SasuSaku.


A/N: This is my 4th fanfic, 2nd if you take away the one-shot comedies I wrote. I've been working over a month on this first chapter, trying to make it just right, and make sure I don't make any mistakes like I did in Jealousy. Well, I hope you enjoy:)

P.S._ Italics _with hyphens in the beginning and end are thoughts from the characters...(Exp. -_I love writing-)_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic except Kusiri. O.o

**

* * *

**

**Ruby** - Chapter 1 - Where it all began

If love is pain, and pain is labor, then love is always labor. That was what Kusiri always said. Kusiri was a young woman of about 18, and was also a sand-nin. She had searched from far and near to find a perfect boyfriend, but their love never worked, It only ended in pain and labor. She sighed. She had heard rumors about some boys in another ninja village far away. She was tempted to go, to have a chance with someone kind and sensitive, but she didn't want to risk it. She looked at her current situation. Her normally pale face and silver hair seemed to sag, and her yellow eyes seemed to turn red. She stood up, with her final decision. For her sake and others as well.

"I'm going to Konoha."

---

Konoha was ablaze in crisp autumn leaves. The was sun slightly cooled by the seasons bliss. Sakura loved autumn for some strange reason. Many ninjas visited her village at this time of year. She looked at her calendar. She knew who loved autumn almost more than she did. Naruto. He would turn 18 next week.

As she looked out of the window once more, she heard a knock at her door. She rushed over and opened it only to see Naruto. Over time, he had gotten handsome, buff, and slightly taller than her, even though he was younger than her.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" He beamed. They had been dating for about year, and she didn't intend for it to end. Sakura looked at Naruto's hands. In it, was a bouquet of fall flowers. As he gave it to Sakura, he kissed her hand. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." After Naruto sat down, Sakura severed some nice warm sake to heat up their bodies.

"So Naruto," Sakura began with curiosity. "Are you here for your monthly cheer-up?" Naruto sometimes was stressed out and worn because of missions, so to cheer him up, every month they would lay down with all the windows closed, and have sex. Sakura's not sure how it started, but she's sure it's not just for Naruto…

He nodded, in routine, he got up and closed the all the windows and curtains, while Sakura lit up a few candles. After a minute or two, Naruto and Sakura were completely bare.

Dust lifted from the floor in the commotion of the lovers. All that was possible was made in a single space. After all the months like this, it would be hard for them to separate one day, if they did. Just as they got to the good part, there was another knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Sakura said with rage. She put on her clothes and took a peek. She gasped, "Naruto! Quick! It's Sas-" Before she could finish, the door sprung open, to divulge Sasuke. As Sasuke smirked, all he said was, "Kakashi's calling us." He smoothly walked out the door, a wide image of what had happened before he knocked in his head.

Silence crept the corners of the apartment.

"So... We should get dressed." Sakura sighed.

---

Kusiri neared the village gate. When she opened it, she saw a vivid village full with the colors of red, brown, yellow, orange, and purple spread upon the ground. People hustled about. Ninjas hopped the roof tops in their play. In her village, children played in sand. The wonders surpassed her as wonderful! As she stepped in, 3 ninjas surrounded her, a blonde and cute one, a pink haired and bossy-looking one, and a brunette and hot looking one. Another ninja appeared behind them, and this one had silver hair, just like hers.

"State your name and why you're here." The brunette commanded.

"Kusiri." she calmly stated. "I have permission from Kazekage and Hokage to be here." She held out a piece of paper and gave it to Kakashi. As Kakashi read, he nodded his head to let Kusiri through.

Naruto noticed how Kusiri was beautiful in every way, her pale skin, silver hair and yellow eyes. she was ten times more delicate then Sakura. He wiped his chin. He had seemed to drool... -_I'm an Idiot!-_

Kakashi stood up strait. "Let me introduce you. This is Naruto, this is Saskue, and this one here is Sakura." As he said their names, he pointed to the ninjas.

---

When most were gone, Saskue approached Kusiri. In a tone of voice that not Naruto, nor Sakura would hear.

"Those two have been dating for quite sometime, and they seem to be in love..." And he walked off.

Kusiri paused. -_I wonder why he told me that...-_

Kusiri entered her room in the inn she was at. Naruto was a sure perfect man for her. He was tall, buff, and cute, and seemed to be kind hearted, but she remembered what Saskue had said. "Those two have been dating for quite sometime, and they seem to be in love..." she repeated. Kusiri stared at her hands. She _needed _him. She was _desperate_. Naruto would be hers at _any_ cost.

* * *

A/N: Pretty good, but not my best. What I plan to do is finish the whole fanfic, then get ideas from reviewers, and write an updated version. Please review:) 

-ToriIsland

If you have any suggestions, e-mail me.


End file.
